


"I didn't mean it."

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Annabeth needs a hug, Based on a Tumblr Post, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabe Ugliano Being an Asshole, Hurt Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Jackson Needs a Hug, Major Hurt/Comfort, Marine Biology, New Rome (Percy Jackson), New Rome University, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Physical Abuse, Poor Percy, Post-Canon, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Percy, Protective Percy Jackson, Protectiveness, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Short One Shot, Supportive Sally Jackson, Triggers, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Abuse, Whump, Yelling, a touch of domestic percabeth, annabeth chase needs a hug, annabeth continues designing buildings, annabeth studies architecture, annabeth works on an architecture degree, architecture, but there's no physical child abuse, febuwhump 2021 day 14, febuwhump 2021 day 14 "I didn't mean it.", febuwhump day 14, febuwhump day 14 "I didn't mean it.", he spends entire summers rescuing them at camp half blood, past physical abuse on an adult, paul blofis is a good parent, percabeth, percy and annabeth are 20, percy and annabeth go to new rome university, percy loves greek creatures, percy saves creatures, percy saves marine creatures, percy works on a marine biology degree, smelly gabe - Freeform, supportive parents, supportive paul blofis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy decides what he wants to do with the rest of his life, career-wise. Percy and Annabeth go to New Rome's University to study marine biology and architecture. They get a dorm together, and it slowly starts to feel like home to both of them.Well, that plus this tumblr prompt:"Sometimes I wonder if Annabeth has ever given Percy a panic attack, like a legitimate panic attack.Annabeth's just had a really hard day and is super stressed so Percy does what he normally does do get her to relax but she has 20 different assignments all due by tomorrow that she hasn’t even started bc of that stupid monster attack and her need at camp so even though normally she would let him win or joke around a little before saying no she just screams at him to leave her tf alone or to shut tf up and immediately regretting it as Percy nearly a second later falls into a flashback/panic attack from g*be related trauma and she spends nearly an hour getting him out of it and ends up not even doing any of the work bc it’s not as important as him."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, background Sally Jackson/Paul Blofis
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I didn't mean it."

Percy fumbles as he searches through his bag looking for his keys while holding a rolled up poster. His bag is full of textbooks, dog eared notebooks and loose papers. Okay fine, it’s mostly loose papers. After shoving his entire arm into his bag, scratching his hand on the sharp edges of no less than three razor sharp textbooks and finding an old sticky granola bar wrapper Percy finds his keys in the depths of Tartarus.

He pulls it out, sticks it into the lock to his dorm in New Rome and shoulders the door open, greeting, “I’m home, wise girl!”

There’s no answer, but while rare it's not entirely uncommon. On Fridays Annabeth’s classes finish an hour before his, but occasionally Annabeth will take the opportunity to catch up with members of the Legion or with her friends from University.

Percy slides his bag off his shoulders and it falls on the floor like a bag of rocks, which it essentially is. Ten years ago, Percy couldn’t have possibly imagined himself being the studious type that went to University and walked around with a bag full of books, but here he is. Despite the exhaustion of staying up to Hades o’clock studying and finishing psets, Percy doesn’t regret his decision to study marine biology. 

After Percy and Annabeth had returned from Tartarus and defeated Gaea, Percy had a few serious conversations with his mom and Paul. Now that the great prophecies were over (at least the ones involving Percy) and his life was no longer constantly threatened, Percy needed to think about his future. Percy remembered seeing New Rome after getting his memories back and being amazed, almost infatuated with the sight of adult demi-gods studying and _living_ in New Rome with families of their own, free of danger.

Percy told them that he wanted to go study at the University in New Rome, at Camp Jupiter. They had been happily surprised, and supportive. His mom had asked what he wanted to study, and Percy remembered shrugging, and saying something about the ocean. Paul, having experience being a guidance and career counselor had helped Percy narrow down what Percy really wanted to do. Was Percy just going to study oceanology because of his parentage, or was there another motivation? Was there anything ocean related that Percy was interested in that didn’t include fighting? 

Percy had recalled the numerous nights in the Poseidon cabin when he had been plagued with insomnia and he had snuck out into the lake and sea. Percy had gone out under the water to occasionally think, but more often to talk to marine life. Percy recalled more often than not, he ended up spending hours longer than he intended following distressed marine creatures back to their friends who were trapped by various nets and human pollution. Percy remembered his mom and Paul being surprised by how passionate Percy was about helping these creatures, and how upset he was by the humans who threw their junk into the ocean.

When Paul first suggested making a career of helping marine life, Percy nearly laughed, thinking that it was a joke. He could get paid for diving to the depths of waters to rescue injured animals?

Several hours of research later revealed that it was an actual mortal job. In fact, there were hundreds of jobs that rescued, rehabilitated and released marine animals. Sure, there were other requirements - must be a strong swimmer, must have experience working with animals, must have good communication skills, must have a bachelor's degree in marine biology or related - but Percy already had most of those. 

It was perfect. 

A year and a half later, Percy and Annabeth had been accepted into University of New Rome’s Marine Biology Program and an Architectural Program, respectfully _and_ managed to get an affordable dorm together on campus. In Percy’s mind it was nothing short of a miracle. He figured since his childhood was riddled with bad luck, Nike was balancing that out with good luck now. 

Nonetheless, it’s still extremely hard work. Percy takes off his jacket, toes off his shoes before tiredly dragging himself to their couch and flopping on it, face first. Percy grabs their emoji pillow that passed for a throw pillow, buries his face in it and lets out an agonized groan. 

Most of his profs were understanding, most of them being demi-gods themselves some with ADHD, dyslexia or both. They knew how tough studying could be when the words started floated off the page and started swirling around one’s head. That didn’t stop them from arranging two problem sets, a quiz and a midterm all due on the same day: today. 

Percy had survived; barely. Vaguely he missed the days when his worst obstacles were monsters (not really). 

After a few minutes, Percy picks up on the sound of papers shuffling and a pen scratching on paper. He looks up at the dining table and spots a demi-god with blond princess-curly hair surrounded in textbooks and papers, furiously writing away. 

Percy sits up, smiles and makes his way over. “Hey, wise girl.”

“Hm.” Annabeth doesn’t look up from her work. Now that he’s closer, Percy spots a sketching pencil tucked behind her hair. Annabeth has uncompleted drafts of architectural blueprints spread in front of her. Percy remembers Annabeth telling him about the project a few days ago; the prof had assigned a green design architectural project; he had wanted the class to take one of the most popular malls in the US and redesign it using the green designs and strategies they had learned in class. 

The project had been intended for groups of six, but Annabeth had told him that her team wasn’t cooperating. One student had dropped out, another two rarely showed up to class and the other two couldn’t decide on anything. Judging by how Annabeth was biting her lip, and tapping her left fingers on the table in the way that Percy knows she only does when the uni-stress is about to consume her, Percy figures that the entire group had left the project solely for her to complete. 

Percy scowls, angry at Annabeth’s classmates. “Aw, they’re making you finish the entire project on your own?” Percy steps behind Annabeth and starts to gently knead the stress out of Annabeth’s shoulders. He had done this before; nearly every time it had worked like a charm.

Percy must’ve miss-judged how focused Annabeth was, because the moment Percy’s hands land on Annabeth’s shoulders she jumps, startled. Her pencil streaks across the page, creating a dark black line across the sketch.

Shit.

Percy instantly raises his hands off her shoulders, apologetic. “Shit, Annabeth, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think-”

Annabeth stands and spins around to face Percy, her eyes shining with anger. “What the hell Percy! I was working!”

Percy flinches back. “I’m sorry Annabeth, I just thought you looked stressed-”

“Stressed?!” Annabeth snaps, livid. “This project is due tomorrow at 8am. 8 AM, Percy! It took me a WEEK to get this much done!” 

Annabeth gestures sharply in the air, nearly hitting Percy. He stumbles backward, his mouth dry, hands sweaty and heart suddenly thumping in his chest. Distantly in the back of his mind, a cold horror and dread building. 

“Annabeth-”

Annabeth picks up the ruined sketch and shoves it in Percy’s face. “Look at this! It’s ruined! It’s worth thirty percent of my mark!”

Percy stumbles back even further and his back hits the arm of the couch. A cold chill runs down his spine, and Percy feels hot and cold all over. There’s something on his throat-something pushing inward, choking him. Percy blinks, and he’s in Alaska, drowning in the mud, Gaea taunting him as he slowly suffocates. Panic rips through his mind, and distantly Percy can feel pin and needles on his hands. For a moment, Percy’s trapped in his own mind, in his memories, but then he blinks again and he’s back in the dorm. The panic remains.

“An-Annabeth, I’m sor-”

“Just shut up Percy!” Annabeth snarls. “Leave me alone!”

Suddenly, Percy’s no longer 20 years old in his dorm with Annabeth. He’s nine years old in his old apartment with his mom and smelly Gabe, pressed up against the wall in fear as Gabe snarls angrily, throwing beer bottles around and spit flying out of his mouth hitting Percy. 

Percy hears the echo of his words, ‘ _stupid brat! Shut up and leave!’_

Percy hears the crash of the beer bottle as it hits the wall a mere two feet from his head, shatters and pieces of glass fly everywhere.

Percy remembers the terrifying sight of Gabe’s face, his face lines in sharp angry creases, yellow teeth in a snarl, eyes narrowed, pinned on Percy, who was frozen in fear in the spot. 

Annabeth’s expression changes from angry to concerned. She looks at something on his face - are they wet? When - how did they get wet? 

“Shit. Shit- Percy, are you - I’m sorry.” Annabeth’s tone isn’t angry anymore, instead it’s soft, regretful. Nonetheless, when she steps towards Percy, he flinches back, instinctively. Distantly he rationally knows that this is Annabeth - she wouldn’t hurt him - but the rational part of him isn’t speaking. Percy’s instincts are telling him, _danger, get away_ and _fear._

“Percy-”

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Percy gasps out, shuddering. He steps around the couch and continues backing away. “I’m sorry-”

Annabeth stays where she is. Percy watches as she slowly sets the blueprints on the table. “It’s okay, Percy. You didn’t do anything wrong. I reacted badly - I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” She keeps her voice soft and reassuring.

Percy feels his legs shake as he steps back. The back of his foot hits the couch and he falls backward. Percy curls up into a ball, knees pulled up to his chest, arms resting on top of his knees and his head on top of his arms. He digs his nails into his arms, trying to breathe through the panic and fear. His chest heaves as he tries to get air into his lungs. 

Percy blinks, and it’s not Annabeth standing there. It’s smelly Gade, throwing beer bottles and yelling. Percy blinks again and it’s Annabeth.

“Percy, concentrate on your breathing. Try to stay in the present, okay? We’re in our home in New Rome.” Annabeth continues, her voice calm. “Tell me what you need. Can I sit on the couch with you?” 

No, no, no. Percy’s instincts scream _No!_ At him and Percy curls in tighter. “No-no, just stay - just stay there.” He manages, still gasping. 

“Okay, I’m staying here.” Annabeth says. “I’m just going to sit down right here at the table, okay?” 

Percy gives a short quick nod and watches as Annabeth slowly pulls out the chair and sits down, still facing him. 

“Concentrate on inhaling and exhaling, Percy. I know what you’re feeling is scary and overwhelming, but you're not in danger.”

Percy listens as Annabeth instructs him to inhale and exhale with her. Eventually after what seems like hours, the flickers of smelly Gabe disappear and Percy manages to get air back into his chest. He wipes his cheeks and nose in his sleeves and shivers, suddenly feeling cold from the sweat that built up on his back.

“Annabeth-can you sit with me?” Percy asks, his voice rough. “Please?”

Annabeth nods, walks over to the couch and sits on the other end. Percy’s kind of glad that she put the space between them - he still feels uneasy and his instincts are still insisting that he keeps his space, but it’s nowhere as overwhelming as before. But still… 

Percy stretches out his hand, palm up looking at Annabeth, silently asking.

Annabeth reaches out and slides her palm over Percy’s and holds on tightly without squeezing. Her hand is solid, warm, and covered in ridges and tiny scars. It’s familiar, and exactly what Percy needs. Some of the tension leaves his body, and Percy uncurls, setting his feet on the ground. 

“I’m sorry.” Annabeth says, her voice full of regret. “ I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Percy looks at her and manages a shaky smile. “I know you didn’t mean to. Thanks for, uh, helping me.”

“It was the least I could do.” Her expression still looks regretful and concerned. “Do you know what triggered it? Just so I know not to do it again. I mean, I’m not going to yell again and you- we don’t have to talk about it, but…” 

Percy tightens his grip on Annabeth’s hand and looks down. “Smell Gabe used to yell at me and my mom a lot. He used to throw beer bottles against the wall and tell me to run-away. I never saw it, but he used to hit my mom too.” 

“Shit.” Annabeth swears softly. “Percy, I am so sorry.”

Percy shrugs. “It’s over now. Smelly Gabe’s gone.” Percy remembers his mom’s sculpture of the poker player, and he’s sure there’s a tone of pride in his voice. “It’s just the memories, they come back sometimes.” 

Annabeth nods understandingly. Percy figures that she would understand. While she never had a _smelly Gabe_ , Percy knows that her childhood before she found Luke and Thalia wasn’t a walk in the park either. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Annabeth bites her lip, still looking at Percy concerned and apologetic. 

“I-” Percy’s about to say that he’s fine, until he realizes how exhausted he is. He vaguely remembers being tired when he arrived home, and now that’s amplified. He feels a bit sluggish now that his instincts and emotions have calmed down. His eyelids are heavy and his limbs feel like lead. “Actually I’m feeling tired. I think I’ll go to sleep early.” Percy glances out their window and to his surprise the sun has already set. There’s just a glimmer of light on the horizon. “Maybe not so early then.”

Annabeth nods. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Yeah.” Percy exhales, grateful. They stand up together, and move towards Percy’s bedroom. Percy passes the dinner table and spots Annabeth’s architecture project lying out, ruined. He lets go of her hand. “Don’t you need to finish that?”

Annabeth follows his gaze to the mess of papers. She shakes her head no and immediately replies. “It’ll wait. It’s not as important as you.” 

Percy turns to her and envelopes her in a hug. It’s warm, comforting and familiar. This is his best friend, his girlfriend, his other half. Percy knows that they both make mistakes - sometimes she does, sometimes he does, but they both love each other, and they will always be there for each other.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Percy: I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO PUBLISH THIS! *terrifying wolf stare*
> 
> Me: *fearful squeak* I'm sorry I just came across this tumblr post and I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Percy: I swear on the styx if anyone reads this and starts hating on Wise Girl… *small hurricane forms behind Percy*
> 
> Me: andkajskjaksa THEY WONT I PROMISE!!! Now PLEASE put the hurricane away, I can't handle COVID, lockdown AND a natural disaster!
> 
> Percy: *hurricane dissipates* HMPF they better not 😤😤
> 
> So we're officially halfway through febuwhump! I have 6 more fanfics to write, and I have at least one more Percy Jackson fanfic (already written) to publish, so if you want to read more stay tuned! Or maybe just subscribe to the series 😃  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?  
>   
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading it  
> 💕 = You stan Percabeth!  
> 💜 = Percy and Annabeth have been though a lot, and they need time to process and focus on healing themselves.  
> 


End file.
